Decisions
by ReluctantSlashFan
Summary: Mike comes to a decision...


Soft and naïve: Jessica had called him _soft _and _naïve_. And maybe he was. There was no doubt Harvey thought he was. He may try to hide it, but Mike knew Harvey stuck his neck out on several occasions to help Mike. Whether it was threatening Louis, fixing his messes if he screwed up, or rubbing the noses of all the other associates to the grindstone who bugged him.

Before Pearson/Hardman he would have quit. He would have returned to his apartment, buried himself away from everyone, and probably gone back to cheating for money. He was good at cheating, a pro. Granted, he had a lot of close calls before he met Harvey. A lot. But it was better than being called soft and naïve by a woman who didn't even know him.

But he now couldn't leave. He wouldn't. His gram was actually proud of him for a change. She may have never outright told him he was disappointing her with helping people cheat and risking his freedom to help Trevor, but it was pretty obvious every time she looked at him, every time he mentioned Trevor. And he honestly didn't want to let her down.

Then there was Greg, Seth, Ryan, and all the other associate douchnozzles who needed to be knocked down a peg. To quit would be admitting they were right, that he couldn't handle being one of them. Granted, he didn't want to be 'one of them.' Not even close to 'one of them.' To turn into a mini Louis would be equivalent to sticking a gun to his head and pulling the trigger.

Besides, quitting would prove to Louis that he had been right. That Mike just didn't have what it took to be a lawyer. It was bad enough the older man tried to trip him up, tried to get him to admit he wasn't cut out for the corporate world. But to let him win…

And then there was Rachel. The one person (next to his grandmother) who actually expected more out of him. Who saw him as more than another lawyer trying to get in her pants. But, deep down, Mike could tell she liked him. Despite her 'I can't date a co-worker' rule. She was no Jenny, not by a long shot, but she did like him.

And Jenny. Jenny, who actually liked he was doing something with his life. That he could break away from Trevor's shadow. Like his grandmother and Rachel, Jenny expected more from Mike. Knew he had what it took to do whatever he set his mind to.

Which led him to Harvey. Harvey was the mentor he never wanted to find. He wasn't looking for a job when he stepped into that interview. He was just looking for a place to hide. Why Harvey Specter, of all people, took a chance on him was beyond Mike. He had no law degree, barely had a college education at all. Yet Harvey hired him, Harvey stuck his ass on the line for him. And all for what? To ask him if he really wanted to continue working for him? For the firm?

Mike would be better off quitting. Cutting all ties before he screwed up anymore. But then where would he go? How would he prove that he was just as good, if not better, than everyone who doubted him?

He came to a decision, tightening his tie. He would work harder, become better, and not change on the way. He'd show Jessica that he wasn't soft and naïve, but actually cared for the well-beings of his clients. He'd show Louis and his army of assholes that he had what it took to be a part of their 'pissing contest.' He'd prove to his gram, Rachel, and Jenny that he could do great things, was meant for more. And he'd prove to Harvey that he was the right choice for his protégé. That he actually wanted to keep working with him, for the firm. But, more than anything, he wanted to prove it was worth it to Harvey to stick his neck out. To give Mike this chance.

He took one final breath, met his eyes in his bathroom mirror, and turned to leave. He'd show everyone…

**Suits**

**Yeah, I don't know where this came from, but I wanted to try something a little different. I like dialogue, love it actually, and usually use it to move the story along, but for this I took a step out of my little box.**

**So, please tell me what you think, I do not own these characters, and thanks for reading.**

**Bye...**

**P.S. This is a tag to Play the Man.**


End file.
